


Black Sails plushies

by orphan_account



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, cross stitch design, plush doll patterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there's much more text here than I expected
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	1. DOLLS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts).



> Hello there, Who Shot AR!  
> I’m so happy to make gift for you once again, this time patterns from which you can make plushie dolls of Jack and Anne! I hope you’ll have fun making them :D
> 
> All the pattern files will be linked in thebigger size to download under embedded pictures. 
> 
> There is no specific size I had in mind for the dolls, so make the dolls as big or small as you would like! (Probably it would be easier to cut, saw and add details to plushies that are minimum 20-25 cm tall). I leave fabric choices up to you too, but I suggest not using the stretchy ones, especially for dolls themselves, as after stuffing they can stretch to different size and not match clothing patterns.

1\. sew the dolls on the left side of the fabric, then fold them to stuff and sew limbs and head with a corpse

[PIC](https://postimg.cc/z3t9QMhn)

2\. Add faces! You can do embroidery, or paint them with acrylics :) You can add eyeshadows on both doll faces to make them look more 3D, if you want. Protip- test shadows on spare fragment of the same fabric first to see if it looks ok! 

[PIC](https://postimg.cc/ts0mQH4V)

3\. Sew the hair to the dolls. Floss, thread and yarn should work perfectly for that, but you can use anything you want! For Anne’s hair reference, it should be about the length of the corpse of the doll. For Jack- his upper hair is equal to head width and bottom to it’s length. 

[PIC](https://postimg.cc/0bScCH05)

4\. Style the hair! Cut few strands of the front part of Anne’s hair and add few small beads on the left and back parts. You can style Jack’s hair with decoupage glue or actual hair gel. You can also sew a bead on the bottom of each ear of Anne’s doll! Yay! Small earrings! Jack doesn't have those, but you can add small beads on hands, as rings! 

[PIC](https://postimg.cc/BPpQWCxj)

costumes --->


	2. CLOTHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you decide to stuff plushies with a lot of filler or material, or anything else, I would suggest tracing/printing patterns in little bigger size than they are suggested in the files. (You can check it by sewing one clothing element and putting it on the doll. It it's too small, try tracing pattern in bigger size and repeat untill you're satisfied with the effect). If you stuffed plushies the way they are still soft, it should work well with the size it is in the templates :)

Here you can see the outfits, that the clothes patterns are based on  
[ ANNE](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e6b2e70d896c9555cc6f191187d4c0e3/tumblr_pinrwmjERi1rp6kfwo3_500.jpg) and [ JACK](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c1/96/9c/c1969cb290ae7d68d88c3e9c1b2578df.jpg)

Ok! Now let’s get to work!  
1\. Trace the patterns!! This time to different fabrics, that you find most suitable for each costume part. Add margins and cut everything. Sew the clothes on the left side of the fabric and flip them to the right side.

ANNE'S CLOTHES

[PIC](https://postimg.cc/Vd3sx5tB)

JACK'S CLOTHES

[PIC](https://postimg.cc/2LLRGF0p)

2\. Add the details. Here are all patterns (including body ones) in colors and with embodiery! . You can also shade parts you like with eyeshadows to give them more ‘used’ look.

[PIC](https://postimg.cc/ZWMPt8cs)

some extras --->


	3. ACCESSORIES

ANNE’S HAT

[ reference](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/CM5ba2CR3dg/maxresdefault.jpg)

Trace patterns, add marigins, cut little tringles in them so it’s easier to bend to round-like shape. Sew parts with each other (sewing on the inside of the hat) and glue a thin ribbon to cower the sews. Add a ribbon on the outside too and roll left side of the brim and sew/ glue it, like in the reference picture.

[PIC](https://postimg.cc/RWskkD2r)

You can use felt or PVC leather to make the hat look more realistic and not bend a lot. In this case it would be little more difficult with sewing and rolling the brim thought. 

ANNE'S NECKLACES

Cut three threads and add beads and knots to it, untill you're satisfied with the result. You can make the middle bead from the clay and add metalic paint to it.

[PIC](https://postimg.cc/TKwSJc1t)

JACK’S GLASSES Find bendable, thin wire and recreate spectacle frame shape. Cut the glass shapes from transparent/semitransparent plastic. You can check art supplies store for something like that or use bottle after drink or cosmetics. Glue it all together and bend the wire so it fits the doll’s head 

[PIC](https://postimg.cc/D4npJrRd)

some extra extras--->


	4. MORE EMBROIDERY

If you’d like to give Anne and Jack a blanket from [this scene](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9295c89457a9e528027a276c04581af0/tumblr_ouzrmrlLgA1rvvjlso2_r1_540.gifv)

…here’s the cross stitch design of the pattern

[PIC](https://postimg.cc/dkwVW0XQ)

(the pattern was made with stitchboard dot com generator)

and general layout of how it may look on the blanket!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving the account I posted the patterns above on, but you can find my newer works on comicArtistA profile.


End file.
